Drew Billings
Part of the group of Victor's friends, Drew is a resident of Hillside Heights. Appearance The shortest of his close friends, but the one with the most muscles due to both genes and an actual work out routine. He has small blue eyes and is a natural blond, though he has been dying his hair black and styling it in shoulder-length dreadlocks for years. He tends to speak in grunts in front of people he doesn’t know well because he thinks it’s cool. Also, you do not want him to tackle you. You really don't. He's been working at a local pizza place as one of the cooks for years, and got very good at it. He's always liked cooking too, so he's been saving up money to open his own restaurant someday. Personality Drew is the kind of guy that prefers to go with the flow instead of opposing it, wherever it might take him. While he has a passive attitude and rarely starts anything, once he gets involved he gives it his all, be it one of his hobbies or Brian's latest prank. He wants to give off the image of the strong, intimidating badass, so he tends to not say much and stay in the background scowling and glaring. He usually forgets about that when he's with his friends though, and starts being more like himself, cracking jokes and ruffling Alex and Victor's hair. Him and Brian have known each other since before they can remember, and Drew has always been following him around and doing what he says. Even when Brian is doing something he disagrees with, he never tries to stop him or interfere, and only mentions it later with very little effect ("Maybe you shouldn't have done/said that" "Come on, it was a joke" *silently disapproves but drops it*). Trivia * His motorcycle is a black and silver Suzuki Boulevard M50. * He's frightfully skilled at handling knives and can twirl them like it ain't nothing. He can also do that trick where he puts his left hand on a table and quickly stabs the place right between his fingers. That trick has nearly given people heart attacks (the group thinks it's the epitome of badass). * Also he either has the devil's luck or was the most careful teenager in existence since his hands don't have a single scar. * He decided he wanted dreadlocks when he graduated high school and actually researched the methods on his free time (he didn't want to mess it up and go bald or something after all). In the end he went for twist & rip for base with crochet for placement. Those require learning and practice, so the first few months he had to go to a neighboring town's hair salon (barely talked and kept a poker face all the time he was in. On retrospect, that might have scared some of the other clients). Nowadays he knows enough to do his own maintenance. * Whenever the gang goes to get pizza on one of his shifts, Brian always orders something extremely complicated that he doesn't even like just to mess with him. Then Drew responds by just making a simple pepperoni pizza, then Brian pretends that was actually what he ordered while Alex and Victor snicker. Once, Drew was taking his break earlier and there was a new cook who didn't know of their antics, so Brian got his "BBQ Chicken pizza with the dough that has cheese inside but I want the cheese to be replaced by ham. None of that onion shit. Red peppers, not green. I want one side to be drowning in cheese, I don't want to see any of the other ingredients with the quantity of cheese there, and I want the other side to look like someone dumped all the mushrooms in the kitchen there. And you better cut those bastards so thin I can see this losers' mugs through them. Also, the chicken better be raw enough to convince me it could stand up and start eating the toppings you heard me" pizza. Needless to say, the other three laughed at Brian for the rest of the day. Category:Human Category:NPC